


Ivory and Gold

by starlightened



Series: Contumacem [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Tamsin is a WOC, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: In which Noctis travels under the cover of night to rendezvous with Tamsin in Contumacem, and she ends up teaching him a thing or two as the rain pelts down outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [this one shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10004606). Not super necessary to read it first, but it definitely gives you a better feel for Tamsin and her developing relationship with Noctis.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

The rain pelted down on top of the tent. Prompto and Gladio were busy playing cards, while Ignis was documenting something in one of his several leather bound journals. Prompto looked up, the lantern casting a yellow glow over his freckled face.

“Where did Noct say he was going again?” he asked as Gladio attempted to glance at his hand. Prompto pressed the cards to his chest with a fixed glare.

“I believe he only said that he was going out, and not to worry about him, and that he would return in the morning,” Ignis replied, scribbling away. Gladio snorted at the confused look that swept across Prompto’s innocent features.

“He’s going to go get laid,” he clarified. “Why else would he ask us to go camping so close to Contumacem?”

Prompto sputtered. “I don’t know! But I don’t want to think about that.”

“Then don’t,” Ignis simply said, putting his journal away and joining his two other friends to observe their game. “But you were right, Gladio. That initial trip did garner some very interesting results.”

_______________

The rain provided some cover in the dark for Noctis as he scampered across the courtyard, using his jacket to cover his head. Tamsin had texted him where her chambers were, and he told her that he’d meet her there at eleven o’clock. It was a little past that now, and his boots slapped against the ground as he hurried to where he needed to go.

He looked up at one of the illuminated windows of the palace, where a red scarf was tied to a railing. That was her flag, her way of telling him where to meet. He summoned his weapon and warped up to the balcony.

Tamsin sighed, staring at the clock on the wall. _Eleven twenty-three._ She was about to pull out her phone to text him when there was a tapping at her balcony door. She jumped slightly and saw Noctis standing there, looking drenched to the bone. She threw the doors open and he stumbled inside. Tamsin had barely managed to shut them when Noctis was on her, his lips pressing against hers with an urgency that she’d never felt before.

His skin was damp under her fingers, and his wet hair tickled her forehead. She pulled away finally, a little breathless, but still looking as unimpressed as ever.

“You’re late,” she breathed, and Noctis let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, sorry. Ignis made me help with dishes at camp, and then it started to rain.”

“Did you tell anyone you were coming?” she asked, nervously chewing at her lower lip.

Noctis shook his head. “But I think the guys kind of knew.”

Tamsin sighed. “Yeah, they’re not _that_ dumb. Did anyone see you come here?”

Noctis shook his head again. “I don’t think so. It’s pretty dark out, and the rain helped out a little bit.”

“Good,” she smirked before pulling him down for another kiss.

Since the last time Noctis had been to Contumacem, he and Tamsin had been texting nonstop. She tried to bargain with him for one more day the morning he was set to leave, and he wanted to stay, but he knew he had no choice. Contumacem wasn’t all that far, but it was far enough that it usually required a day of camping or a motel stay in between.

Noctis had been counting down the days until he could see Tamsin again. Ever since that night in the maze where she kissed him for the first time, he was intoxicated. His heart raced whenever he thought of her, and he had to try his hardest to keep the smile off his face when he heard one of the guys mention her name.

He thought he was doing alright when the day where he’d be traveling back to see her drew near, but then she sent him a photo of herself while he was in a council meeting with his father. The photo was just of her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, her bare shoulders, and her cleavage, censored just above the nipple. Noctis turned ten shades of red and hid the phone in his pocket and willed his unwelcome erection to quickly go away.

But finally, she was in his arms, tugging his shirt off, and pushing him down onto the plush sheets of her massive bed.

“I missed you,” she said hurriedly as she leaned down to kiss him again. Noctis hummed against her lips as his hands played with the hem of her night gown, sliding it up until Tamsin got the hint. She sat up, straddling his lap, and tossed it aside.

It wasn’t long until they were both naked, sitting up and just looking at each other. A blush crossed Noctis’ face as he took in Tamsin’s curvaceous body, her chocolate skin glowing in the golden light of the room. He wanted to touch her, but suddenly he found himself nervous.

“Tamsin, I just want you to know…I’ve never…” he gulped, unable to look at her peridot eyes.

Tamsin smiled a little, her curls shifting as she tilted her head to try and catch his gaze. “You’ve never?”

Noctis shook his head.

“That’s okay,” she crawled over to him, placing a chaste, sweet kiss to his lips. “I can teach you.” Noctis looked up and saw the warmth in her eyes. He nodded, just barely, and she kissed him again, this time with more urgency. He responded in kind and let her gently push him back until he was lying against the sheets.

Tamsin pressed fleeting kisses along his neck, chest and stomach, until she got to where his cock was hard and waiting.

She took his erection in her hand and pumped it slowly, keeping her eyes on his. Noctis visibly gulped as she ran her thumb over the sensitive head, and then pressed a kiss to the underside. Then she poked her tongue out of her mouth and swirled it around the very tip, lapping at the bead of pre-cum that had gathered there.

Noctis didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he gripped the sheets until his knuckles went white. Tamsin slowly trailed her tongue along the entire length of his cock, and then closed her lips around the head and started to suck.

Her mouth focused more attention on his head, while her hand pumped him diligently with every bob and dip. She could tell that Noctis wouldn’t be a very vocal lover, but she smiled internally at the deep breaths that filled his chest, and the small moans he tried to keep quiet.

Tamsin hollowed out her cheeks and sucked hard, and Noctis shot up to a sitting position.

“O-okay,” he groaned, tapping her forearm gently. “You have to stop, or this’ll be over before we even start.”

Tamsin eyed him devilishly and took him all the way in, before slowly dragging her lips back up. A popping noise sliced the air as she pulled away, and then sat up to kiss him.

Noctis hummed into the kiss. “I want to do the same for you,” he said breathily. “Can I?”

Tamsin smiled. “Of course.” She settled her back against the sheets and spread her legs as Noctis moved between them.

He’d heard stories from Gladio before about how to please a woman, and surprisingly, a few from Ignis as well. They both told him about certain erogenous zones and where what Gladio called ‘the Magic Button’ was and how to stimulate it. Noctis pressed kisses to Tamsin’s inner thighs before running his tongue along her soaking folds.

Her taste intoxicated his senses, and his mouth eagerly worked against her sex. She wove her fingers through his hair and chanted words of praise.

“Right there,” she moaned, as his tongue swirled around her clit. “Please, Noct, use your fingers, put them inside me…”

Noctis obliged and slipped one finger in, feeling the damp, hot walls pulsing around him. She instructed him with bated breath how to move, how to angle his fingers to find her most sensitive areas. He inserted another finger at her request, pumping slowly in and out of her with a slight curl on each down stroke. He could feel her walls beginning to flutter, and soon she was incoherent. She sang his name over and over, her grip on his hair tightening as he worked her closer to the edge.

Finally, she came, and Noctis lapped up every drop of her orgasm as her legs tensed and her walls clamped down around his fingers. Tamsin dragged him up and kissed him, unbothered by her own taste still lingering on his lips and tongue.

“You sure that was your first time?” she joked, still trying to catch her breath. Noctis smiled sheepishly and shyly wiped her slick from his chin.

“It’s something I’ve always wanted to try.”

Tamsin gave Noctis a peck on the cheek and rolled him over so that he was on his back again. She straddled his hips and his hands came to rest on her waist. His skin was stark against hers, like the glow of the moon in the night sky. As she lined herself up and sank down on him, he felt the cosmos within her. It was as if her body held the answer to every question known to humankind, and now Noctis had the key to eternal life under his palms.

Tamsin knew that Noctis probably wouldn’t last very long, seeing as it was his first time. But she wanted him to feel good, and especially wanted his first time with her to be one that he would never forget. She took his hands and placed them on her pert breasts and held them there as she slowly rolled her hips.

Noctis’ mouth opened in a silent groan, watching her through the curtain of his bangs. Tamsin leaned forward and brushed his hair aside, blushing slightly.

“I want to see you,” she whispered, her core grinding against his. “Don’t be afraid to look at me. Okay?”

Noctis nodded and gave her breasts a slight squeeze, earning a gasp from her. She looked like a goddess above him, the lines and curves of her body seemingly meant for him and him alone. She took him deep with every undulation, watching his face to see which of her movements caused his eyelashes to flutter.

“Tell me when you’re about to come,” she panted as his hands moved to grip her ass. She placed hers on his chest as leverage and started bouncing a little harder, her rhythm picking up a little bit.

Noctis used his hands to slow her down a little, wanting to draw this out as long as he could. He was close though, and the way the muscles in his legs and abdomen started to tense didn’t go unnoticed by Tamsin.

She rode him hard, leaning forward to press biting kisses to his neck. He moaned, loudly, and started lifting his hips to thrust into her from below, earning a squeak from her mouth as he hit her sweet spot over and over.

“I’m gonna come,” Noctis panted, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

Tamsin suddenly lifted off of him, and before he could protest, her mouth was on his cock again. She used her hand to pump him hard, hollowing out her cheeks to suck on his sensitive head while her tongue worked him steadily.

Noctis bucked his hips up and with a growl, he came, shooting his seed into Tamsin’s mouth. She swallowed down the evidence of his orgasm, licking and sucking the remnants from his now softening erection.

Noctis was boneless against the sheets. “Wow,” was all he said.

Tamsin crawled up beside him and curled into him, pressing a kiss to his chest above his racing heart. “Not bad for your first time, I hope?”

“You didn’t come,” he said immediately, turning to her with a frown. She shrugged.

“It’s okay. I came earlier. You, your Highness, have a skilled mouth.” Tamsin leaned up to kiss him and he drank her in, still not believing that he was there with her in his arms.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll make it up to you.”

Noctis did end up making it up to her. Repeatedly. Tamsin’s cries filled the room, a thin layer of sweat coating both of their bodies. Noctis was a fast learner, she had to admit, as he coaxed another orgasm out of her with just his fingers.

When they were finally spent, limp-bodied and breathing heavily, Noctis put his arms around her waist and brought her close. They faced each other, just gazing into each other’s eyes for a moment, a delicate silence forming between them.

Tamsin stroked his face, moving his hair away from the icy blue eyes she’d scolded herself for falling for. When they’d first met, she thought that maybe he could be a source of fun for her, someone she could play around with and not have to bother with emotional attachments.

But the more she got to know him, the more they spoke, the more they were able to exist in silence without the worry of having to fill the space with words, the more she felt herself edging towards words that she knew she couldn’t say.

Noctis’s eyes trailed over her face. She really was beautiful, beautiful in a way he’d never seen before. He was entranced since the moment they met. He knew she was out of his league, lightyears beyond any realm he ever thought possible.

But there she was, in his arms, curled up so small as if she wanted nothing more than to be with him in their safe little space. The words weighed heavy on his tongue, ones that he knew would scare her off, but ones that he felt and meant deep in his core. He settled for stroking his thumb across her cheek, the warmth of her body seeping into his.

Tamsin searched his eyes, and for a second, contemplated saying the three words that she knew would start a world of trouble. She almost dared, but then fear took over, nearly paralyzing her in her own bed.

Instead, she asked a question. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

Without hesitation, Noctis nodded. “Yes. Of course.”

Tamsin shifted to turn off the lights and pull the covers over them both before nestling back into his arms again. Noctis thought for a second that maybe she was going to say what was on the tip of his tongue, but she didn’t. He knew it was too soon, but he hoped that one day he’d be able to confess to her what was in his heart and hear her repeat those same words back to him.

But for now, in the darkness of her bedroom, he hoped the way he held her said more than words ever could.


End file.
